Survit grâce à un rêve
by lynara
Summary: Plus rien ne va dans sa vie...Alors pour ne pas affronter la vérité, il dors, encore et encore. Il dors puisque que dans ses rêves, il est maître de sa vie.OS DMPH PWP au départ


Harry n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation de plénitude. Il était dans les bras d'un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais cela ne l'effrayait pas…Il était si bien. La bouche de son inconnu se déplaçait sur son visage sous la forme de tendres baisers. Mais Harry en eut rapidement marre de ses baisers papillons et entraîna son inconnu dans un baiser plus poussé, plus passionné…plus quémandeur.

Son inconnu accéda à sa requête. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Harry entrouvrit la bouche dans un soupir langoureux. Il en profita pour aller saluer sa consoeur. Les deux langues se caressèrent lentement comme si le manque d'air n'allait jamais venir…Harry gémit car pendant qu'il se perdait dans ce baiser, son bel inconnu en avait profité pour glisser ses mains froides dans son dos et puis sur son torse.

Harry rompit brutalement le baiser quand son amant lui pinça l'un de ses tétons. Pour se faire pardonner de la brutalité de son geste, son amant enleva son T-shirt et alla embrasser le téton en question. Il le suçota, le mordilla gentiment, donnant un peu plus chaud à Harry qui gémit doucement. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il était si bien dans ses bras…contre ce torse musclé…Non, il ne fallait pas que cela s'arrête…Jamais

0000000000000

Voldemort regarda avec un sourire à la fois cruel et satisfait, son mangemort…Ou plutôt ce qu'il portait…Il tenait dans ses bras son pire ennemi…Harry Potter. Celui-ci semblait évanoui mais que cela ne tienne…Il suffirait d'attendre…

« Enervatum » ou d'un tel sort si on n'est pas patient comme Tom

Mais ce sort n'eut aucun effet sur Harry qui se contenta de se pelotonner contre le mangemort en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Surprit le mangemort faillit le lâcher. Il regarda, les yeux exorbités, son maître qui était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. D'abord parce que son ennemi dormait (un évanoui n'aurait pas bougé comme cela) et de deux parce que jamais encore un de ses sorts n'avaient osé refuser de fonctionner…A moins que cela soit une caractéristique de son ennemi…Après tout, l'Avada Kedavra n'avait pas marché sur ce marmot d'un an…Pourquoi cela aurait du changé ?

«Mettez-le dans un cachot, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard ! »

Le mangemort s'empressa de satisfaire son maître et surtout de se débarrasser de ce gamin qui le prenait pour son coussin attitré. Voldemort ne tarda pas non plus à se retirer dans ses appartements. Son échec envers le survivant le mettait dans un état de nerfs… Tous les deux manquèrent le sourire d'un homme... Ainsi, ce satané gamin avait réussit à faire cette maudite potion…Il devrait peut être revoir ses notes quand il reviendrait en cours… S'il revenait !

Lui seul savait pourquoi le jeune homme était dans cet état-là mais jamais il ne pourrait le dire à quelqu'un…Le gamin avait un gardien de secret…Lui-même…Ce qui était selon l'homme la pire des conneries qu'il est faite et paradoxalement la plus brillante idée de ce cerveau de griffondors…Comme la potion l'enfermait dans un monde imaginaire, il n'irait sûrement rien dire…Surtout qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de moyens pour le réveiller. Il vaudrait qu'il en ait envie ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas. Severus sourit une dernière fois et transplanna au château.

Comme s'il s'en était douté, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Après tout, leur petit espoir venait de disparaître dans la nature…Mais bon, ils savaient tous qu'Harry allait être enlevé. Il les avait prévenus et c'est pour cela qu'Harry avait bu cette potion… Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Dumbledore, l'ayant enfin remarqué, lui demanda de faire son rapport, ce qu'il fit rapidement…Il avait envie d'une douche brûlante…

00000000000

Harry était à présent allongé sur le dos…Nu. Son inconnu le surplombait et ses yeux voyageaient sur tout son corps. Harry avait l'impression que son regard le brûlait. Il se tortilla légèrement en gémit doucement. Il voulait que cela s'arrête mais en même temps, il adorait qu'il l'admire ainsi. Il se sentait désirable et désiré. Son souffle était erratique et il avait un peu froid. Puis doucement, il se caressa le torse, lentement sans quitter des yeux son amant. Il le vit déglutir et cela le fit rire légèrement. Il aimait lui faire un tel effet. Il aimait en jouer, lui, le petit innocent griffondors…

Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand l'une de ses mains vient martyriser doucement l'un de ses seins. Il eut l'impression que ses mains étaient maintenant hors de son contrôle…que ce n'était plus ses mains, mais celle de son amant…Cela l'excita un peu plus. Puis quand il en eut assez de le voir le regarder sans sentir sa présence sur sa peau. Il l'appela doucement, en gémissant.

Son amant se fit un plaisir de le rejoindre dans son jeu. Ce ne fut pas deux mains qui parcouraient son corps mais quatre. Harry eut l'impression d'être touché partout et par plusieurs personnes à la fois. Il était bien. Il en voulait encore. Comme un gamin capricieux, il demanda encore, encore à son amant. Celui-ci eut un rire de gorge et décida de faire encore languir son amant. Harry hoqueta quand il sentit ses deux mains être emprisonné par des menottes de tissus pour être remplacé par une audacieuse langue. Il murmura un prénom sans pourvoir le comprendre. Il sentit son amant sourire contre sa peau.

00000000000

Un jeune homme descendit dans les cachots du château de Voldemort. On lui avait dit que le survivant avait été capturé et qu'il n'était toujours pas mort. Intrigué et ne croyant que très peu en des paroles de mangemort complètement soûls, il décida d'aller s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Les cachots étaient humides et il en dégageait une odeur de renfermé et une autre, plus âcre, celle du sang. D'un sort, il rendit les portes des cachots translucides pour lui. Il cherchait Harry Potter. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver. Il était allongé sur la maigre paillasse à sa disposition, tournant le dos au mangemort. Mais celui-ci était sur qu'il s'agissait de son ancienne némésis…Il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il pouvait facilement le reconnaître de dos. A pas de félin, il entra dans le cachot. Là, il fut accueillit par son nom murmuré…presque gémit.

Draco ne sut quoi pensé. Le gémissement ne pouvait pas être du à la douleur…Harry n'avait pas encore été torturé et puis comment avait-il fait pour le reconnaître sans même le voir ? Non il devait s'agir d'autre chose. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus avant de se rendre compte que Potter était en train de dormir. Il le tapa dans le dos, ce qui eut pour unique effet de le mettre sur le ventre. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé…Même pas un petit cri de douleur. Draco resta un moment sans bouger, stupéfait par ce manque de réaction…Quand soudain Harry murmura son nom à nouveau. Désemparé, Draco fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait normale…Il fuya.

Une semaine se passa sans que Draco ne remette les pieds dans les cachots. Il se perdait à corps perdu dans les combats contre l'ordre du phénix pour éviter de penser à sa némésis dans les cachots. Parce qu'il en était sur maintenant. Ce murmure…C'était un gémissement de plaisir…Harry rêvait sans aucun doute d'une étreinte beaucoup plus tendre que leur traditionnel combat…Cela choqua profondément Draco mais en même temps, il s'en sentit flatté et attiré par le jeune homme. Mais il ne voulait pas ce sentiment…Il n'en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le ressentir. C'était allé à l'encontre de ces principes et il n'était pas aussi assez fort pour le faire. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir une attirance pour sa némésis, c'était aller contre Voldemort et il aimait trop la vie pour mourir maintenant. Donc il se jetait dans les combats, oubliant l'espace d'un instant son nom murmuré par sa némésis.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, Voldemort lui ordonna de prendre une semaine de repos. Il était content du travail fourni par le jeune homme mais il voulait le préserver…On ne sait jamais. Donc, Draco se trouva enfermer dans le château sans moyen de se défouler pour oublier Harry…euh, non Potter. Le jeune homme le hantait la journée et surtout la nuit…Il le revoyait murmurer son prénom de la même façon que dans le cachot mais cette fois-ci, Potter était bien réveillé et offert entre ces bras. A bout de force, il arrêta de lutter contre l'envie de redescendre au cachot et alla voir le survivant.

Celui n'avait pas changé. Il dormait comme un enfant dans son lit. Cela était très perturbant de voir cela dans un endroit comme les cachots de Voldemort. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul, il y avait déjà un mangemort à ces côtés. Draco blêmit mais ne dit rien. S'il ne disait rien, on ne verrait pas son malaise. Le mangemort se releva et Draco retient un soupir. Il s'agissait de Severus. Bizarrement, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il jubilait.

« Bonjour Draco…C'est ton tour pour essayer de réveiller notre petit survivant ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Draco d'une voix froide, cachant ainsi sa surprise. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait ce petit truc. Il blêmit un peu plus en espèrent que Potter n'avait rien dit en présence d'autres mangemorts… car si Voldemort le savait, il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser contre le survivant…C'est peut être pour cela qu'il lui a demandé de rester se reposer au château. Draco frissonna à cette pensée.

« T'inquiète, tu ne peux y arriver ! » dit Severus en pensant à côté du blond. Il partit avant que Draco ait pu réellement comprendre sa phrase. Draco haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir au côté du brun. Celui-ci gémit de nouveau son prénom avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

0000000000000

Harry ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il était complètement perdu dans un monde de plaisir. Son amant lui faisait perdre la tête avec sa bouche et ses mains. Il se cambra en écarquillant les yeux quand son amant pris doucement son excitation en bouche. Ses lèvres caressaient cette peau si fragile dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, trop lent pour la santé d'Harry. Il agrippa le foulard qui lui servait de menottes et se cambra, essayant de faire comprendre à son amant qu'il en voulait plus.

Mais celui-ci sourit devant tant hâte mais décida que la torture ne venait de commencer…Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait s'arrêter. Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque et quelques larmes de frustrations perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il supplia doucement…Il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus…encore…plus vite…aaah…Encore

Prenant pitié envers Harry, son amant accéléra ses mouvements. Il lécha et mordilla son sexe avec un plaisir non feint. Harry n'arrivait même plus à former une phrase qui ait un quelconque sens. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Son dos ne touchait plus que rarement le lit où il reposait mais il était bien. Mais toute chose a une fin…bien trop rapide pour Harry qui ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête là. Heureusement son amant était tellement d'accord avec le jeune homme.

0000000000000

Draco sursauta quand il sentit Potter se coller à lui. Le prisonnier venait, dans son sommeil, de l'enlacer et soupira de bien-être en frottant sa tête contre sa cuisse. Draco se figea avant d'essayer de se dégager mais la prise koala de Potter était beaucoup trop forte. Sentant que son nounours essayait de se faire la male, le jeune homme s'accrocha à la chemise du mangemort et enlaça la jambe du blond avec ses jambes. Draco ne pouvait plus bouger et la peur le saisit. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état…Si un mangemort le voyait, il pouvait dire adieu à sa petite vie. Certes, elle n'était pas très remplie mais il y tenait.

Mais le plus dérangeant n'était pas de se faire surprendre par un mangemort mais plutôt l'état du prisonnier. Dans cette position, Draco ne sentait que trop bien l'état d'excitation du brun. Il ne pouvait plus se tromper sur la nature du rêve que devait faire le prisonnier. A cette pensée, Draco sentit ses joues lui chauffer désagréablement. Il se mit une claque mental. Il n'en revenait pas ! Lui, le briseur de cœur, lui qui cumulait conquête sur conquête, il venait de rougir parce que qu'un homme, plutôt bel homme, fantasmait sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun lui faisait un tel effet. Jamais il n'avait été aussi perdu. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il voulait des réponses qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais mais aussi qu'il commençait à rêver à l'interdit…

« P'tain, Potter mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je suis perdu ! » Dit Draco à haute voix.

Il se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme et lui caressa la joue. Le jeune homme soupira et desserra son emprise et tendit sa joue pour profiter au mieux de la caresse.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas la porte de la cellule se refermer. Derrière elle, Severus eut un sourire tendre. Il adorait son filleul et aurait voulu le voir prendre une autre voie mais la pression de Lucius avait été bien trop forte, le jeune homme avait cédé, espérant faire sa fierté…Lucius ne le fut jamais. Il mourut de la main de Remus…Ou plutôt de ses griffes et morsures. En voulant faire du zèle et tuer le loup-garou pour détruire un petit peu plus le survivant, il en avait oublié la prudence et s'était fait attrapé par l'homme lors d'une nuit de pleine lune…Cependant, il réussit quand même sa mission en entraînant le dernier lien d'Harry avec son passé dans la mort.

Severus soupira. Il ne les aimait ni l'un, ni l'autre mais n'avait pas souhaité cela…Après tout, Remus était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et agréable à vivre et Lucius était d'une bonne compagnie si on oublie qu'il était l'un des mangemorts les plus chevronnés. Le maître de potion remonta lentement. Il avait rendez-vous avec Voldemort mais il n'était pas du tout pressé d'aller lui annoncer son échec. Il redoutait surtout le doloris qui allait immanquablement suivre…Vivement que Draco ramène Potter et que tout ceci s'arrête enfin.

Draco resta plus d'une heure auprès du prisonnier. En fait, il ne se rendit réellement compte du temps qu'il avait passé dans les cachots que quand Blaise l'interpella pour aller manger. Mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, il serait resté plus longtemps si il n'avait pas eut ce geste malheur… Perdu dans sa contemplation, il avait baissé la tête vers le visage de Potter et avait failli l'embrasser. Il ne du qu'à un soupir tendre du survivant de s'être arrêter avant la catastrophe. Il avait quitté le prisonnier en triple vitesse et quand Blaise lui avait demandé pour sortir manger au restaurant avec lui, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de sa némésis que le perturbait autant.

Tout au long du repas, Blaise regarda Draco, un léger sourire en coin. Il voyait bien que le blond n'était pas réellement avec lui. La preuve, c'est qu'il mangeait à peine et qu'il ne draguait pas, alors que la salle était pleine de personne qui lui faisait de l'œil. Cependant le black ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau pour rien, même s'il se doutait que le cas de Potter était responsable de l'état du blond. Il avait bien vu que le blond remonter avec empressement des cachots…Et puis le sourire tendre que Severus lui avait montré l'amener à penser que cela allait peut être enfin s'améliorer pour l'autre camp.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il était devenu espion pour l'ordre du phénix…En fait dès la fin de son intronisation. Mangemort forcé, il avait était retrouvé Dumbledore pour qu'il l'aide à se sortir de ce merdier. Ne pouvant fuir, il avait été confié à Severus qui l'avait formé à devenir espion. Et il ne le regrettait pas du tout… Après tout, c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait pu rencontrer sa femme…La douce Hermione. Il avait été d'un grand secours après la mort de Ron. En fait, il s'en voulait légèrement de n'avoir pas pu mieux aider Harry. Car c'est après la mort de Ron qu'Harry avait décidé d'aller tuer Voldemort…Trop prématurément. Il ne devait qu'à la potion pour avoir échapper à la mort…échapper aux tortures que lui réservait le seigneur noir.

000000000000

Harry embrassa son amant, se délectant de la saveur acide de son plaisir. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation et donnerait n'importe quoi pour recommencer. Mais il se dit, en sentant l'excitation de son amant contre son aine, qu'il serait cruel de ne pas lui retourner l'appareil. Avec un sourire moqueur, il retourna vivement la situation. Son amant le regarda, les yeux ronds, avant de comprendre…La surprise dit rapidement place au désir puis au plaisir intense que lui fit ressentir Harry.

Celui-ci n'était même pas conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il était perdu dans son propre désir. Il se délectait de la saveur tellement complexe de son amant. Sa peau était à la fois salée et acide. Il lui donna quelques coups de langue, comme il l'aurait fait avec une glace avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer avec de plus en plus de force. Son amant se tordit de plaisir en poussant quelques cris qui ne firent qu'encourager Harry dans son action. Mais son amant ne le laissa pas bien longtemps pour le goûté. Il le tira à lui doucement et l'embrassa tendrement.

« P'tain, Potter mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je suis perdu ! »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et l'embrassa avec force, tout en laissant promener ses mains sur le corps de son amant qui gémit doucement. Ce qui fit agrandir le sourire d'Harry. Il était si bien avec lui. Il ne resta pas bien longtemps dans une position dominante. Mais cela ne le vexa pas. Il connaissait assez bien son amant pour savoir qu'il aimait dominer, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas…Mais seulement, il eut froid tout à coups, comme si quelque chose venait de lui être arraché. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son amant. Celui-ci soupira et resserra son étreinte. Harry se laissa faire surtout que les doigts de son amant venaient de se perdre dans un endroit de son anatomie des plus intéressant.

0000000000000

Voldemort était assis sur son trône, ou plutôt avachis. Il était fatigué de cette guerre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers s'acharnaient encore à le défier…Il avait pourtant entre ses mains leur Elu, alors pourquoi gardaient-ils encore espoir. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. En parlant de survivant. Son état l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Il en avait marre d'attendre le bon vouloir de ce gamin. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il n'arrivait pas à le tuer alors qu'il dormait…Non, il n'était pas attendri par cette vision. Il voulait, pour lui, une mort spectaculaire…Quelque part, glorieuse. Car, après tout, qu'il soit un chieur n'était pas nouveau, il avait toujours trouvé moyen d'interférer dans ses plans, mais il n'en était pas moins un combattant à son niveau. Oui, le survivant méritait une mort digne de lui. Tom soupira. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser à une telle chose.

Dumbledore regardait l'assemblé avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais. Ils étaient dans la cuisine du manoir de Sirius, le QG de l'ordre du phénix. Il s'agissait de la réunion hebdomadaire de l'ordre mais malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup de personne qui manquait à l'appel, soit parce qu'ils étaient en mission (comme Severus et Blaise), soit parce que la mort les avaient fauchés. Il soupira avant de se secouer. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer surtout que les choses avançaient enfin !

« D'après Blaise et Severus, le cas d'Harry commence enfin à bouger et dans le bon sens ! »

Son auditoire poussa un soupire de soulagement avant d'exprimer leur joie dans un joyeux boucan. Dans un coin de la salle, une jeune femme, le ventre arrondis, regardait la salle avec amour. Car, bien que la majorité des personnes présentes soient du même âge (voire plus âgé) qu'elle, elle les considérait comme ses enfants…Après tout, elle était toujours là quand ils avaient un problème et pas seulement avec la guerre. Un jeune homme roux s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Hermione souria à Fred. Elle comprenait sa joie car cette nouvelle annonçait le retour d'un de ses frère, lui qui en avait perdu tellement…Il était le dernier de la fratrie des Weasley avec Charlie et George.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco regardait Harry dormir dans le cachot où il était depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Il n'était pas rentré dedans. Il lui fallait du temps et de l'espace pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il ressentait envers le brun…Du désir…désir de son corps alangui sous lui mais pas seulement, désir de le voir se réveiller encore et encore à ses côtés, désir de le serrer dans ses bras, tendresse. Draco soupira, il n'était pas habitué à ressentir cela. On ne lui avait pas appris…Et pourtant, il voulait apprendre…il voulait connaître cette sensation, celle qui laissait un sourire si doux sur le visage du survivant. Il le regarda attentivement, comme pour graver son visage dans sa tête et partit.

00000000000000

Harry se cambra en sentant ses doigts curieux entrer dans un endroit encore inviolé. Il se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise, de la douleur minime et de l'anticipation. Car il savait très que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Mais, même si la peur était plus que présente, il ne ferait rien pour arrêter son amant…Son envie était beaucoup plus forte. Pourtant, celui-ci dut sentir son appréhension car il ralentit ses caresses au niveau de son intimité mais approfondit ses baisers. Harry l'en remercia vivement en s'abandonnant tellement entre ses bras…Il se sentait en sécurité…

Son amant rompit le tendre baiser et retira ses doigts. Il se pencha et engloutit Harry dans une étreinte où seule la chaleur et la tendresse régnaient. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots. Harry sentit ses joues rougir tandis qu'une chaleur encore plus violente qu'avant s'empara de ses reins. Il secoua la tête, visiblement en désaccord avec son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air lubrique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir un peu plus Harry. Il détourna la tête, gêné et intimidé par l'assurance que dégagé son amant. Une pointe de jalousie lui transperça le cœur. Il était évident pour le brun que son amant était beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui dans l'art de la luxure.

Celui-ci le ramena à ses lèvres avec une douceur renouvelée. Il aida ensuite Harry à se redresser et sans le brusquer, le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry se laissa faire, non sans déglutir bruyamment. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son amant contre son aine…Elle était chaude et douce contre sa peau. Il se leva et s'installa correctement avant de descendre doucement, appréhendant chaque signe de douleur, s'arrêtant à chaque fois. Ce fut long et très difficile pour les deux. Car tous les deux avaient envie de se sentir complet.

0000000000000

Draco ne sut pourquoi il était revenu directement dans les cachots après la bataille…Sûrement pour le voir. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Mais, il fut déçu en rentrant dans le cachot…Comme à chaque fois, quand il y repense. Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas son Harry…Le sien était beaucoup plus dynamique, beaucoup plus vivant que celui qui dormait dans ce cachot sinistre et froid.

Il soupira et entra sans faire attention si on le regardait ou non. Il ne faisait plus attention, seul le corps alangui d'Harry comptait pour lui. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et s'assit juste à ses côtés. Comme la dernière fois, le brun vient entourer sa taille de ses bras et soupira de bien-être. Draco se laissa glisser à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à la même hauteur de celle d'Harry. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments pour le survivant. Ou plutôt il n'arrivait plus à se les cacher.

Se sentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps en sécurité, il se laissa aller. Un sommeil lourd mais agréable s'empara de lui sans qu'il cherche à résister. Il avait oublié toute mesure de sécurité. Il était si bien…Mais si Harry ne se rendait pas réellement compte de sa présence. Un homme, au visage déformé par une balafre hideuse, sourit haineusement. Enfin, il allait l'avoir sa vengeance sur ce petit con.

Trois ans qu'il cherchait à se faire bien voir du Lord, mais ce petit blondinet, fraîchement débarquer, lui avait pris toute l'attention de son seigneur. Depuis il n'eut de cesse de nuire à cet arriviste. Il l'avait suivi plusieurs fois et avait fini par trouver étrange qu'il se rende sans cesse dans le cachot où se trouvait le survivant…Connaissants un peu l'inimitié qui régnait entre eux, il avait d'abord pensé que le blond se vengeait…Mais ce qu'il voyait là était plus que de la haine ou encore de l'amitié. Le blond était amoureux de leur pire ennemi…Il était devenu un traître et il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver la place qui lui revenait de droit.

000000000000

Harry se cambra en arrière sous un plaisir sans précédent. Il se sentait étiré mais complet, mal à l'aise mais en sécurité. En fait il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il se sentait bien… Comme s'il voguait dans un sommeil sans rêve et qu'il ressentait une chaleur tendre autour de lui…Comme s'il était dans le ventre de sa mère…Mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Sa respiration était saccadé, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il se le refusait…Il voulait que cela continue, il le voulait encore en lui, encore…Encore…Il n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire, tel une litanie…La litanie de son plaisir…De leur plaisir. Car il n'était pas le seul à gémir doucement ou à crier quand le plaisir était trop fort. La voix rauque de son amant se mêlait à la sienne, créant une mélopée qui ne fit que renforcer son plaisir.

Il eut un glapissement quand il sentit une main taquine venir le caresser de façon beaucoup plus brutale que les fois précédentes. Elle calla ses mouvements sur le mouvement que faisaient les reins de son amant en lui. Il ne s'en plaignit pas…Il cria juste un peu plus…Encore…Oui encore un peu…Il était si près de ce paradis réservé aux amants. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul. Il le voulait à ses côtés. Il se retient encore un peu, au bord de ses limites. Limites qu'une bouche trop gourmande lui fit perdre en un instant.

Il s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, en sueur mais heureux…Il l'avait suivit. Il ferma les yeux lascivement et se laissa aller. Il calla sa respiration sur les battements de cœur de son amant qui vient lui embrasser le sommet de la tête. Harry soupira paresseusement. Il était si bien.

« Il va falloir penser à rentrer maintenant…On a besoin de toi…IL a besoin de toi ! »

Harry ne comprit pas où voulait en venir son amant…En plus ce n'était même pas la voix de son amant…Celle-ci était beaucoup trop grave et beaucoup trop moqueuse pour être celle de son amant…Soudain il perdit cette douce sensation de bien-être qui l'entourait…Son amant l'avait quitté…Tout avait disparut. Il haleta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur une silhouette un peu floue…Il était rentré !

000000000000000

Le Lord n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dès qu'il avait su, il était descendu, lui-même, dans les cachots, refusant de croire à la trahison d'un si bon élément. Mais il ne pu qu'abdiquer en le voyant endormi entre les bras de son pire ennemi. De rage, il le réveilla par un Crucio qu'il fit durer longtemps…Espérant le voir crier ou, au moins, le supplier. Mais Draco se contenta de serrer les dents et de regarder Harry. Celui-ci eut un soupir de bien-être et resserra son étreinte autour de Draco. Ce qui mit dans une rage sans nom Voldemort.

Il arrêta le sort et d'un autre sort arracha Draco à l'étreinte du survivant pour l'envoyer rencontrer un mur. Draco tomba comme une poupée désarticulée sur le sol. Il s'était évanoui. Le seigneur noir eut un sourire machiavélique et donna un coup de pied dans son ennemi. Il ordonna ensuite à deux mangemort qui l'avaient suivi d'emmener Draco à la salle de réunion…Il avait soif de sang et de cris ! Mais avant de partir, il se pencha sur Harry.

« Sache que jamais je ne te laisserais me prendre mes hommes. Tu m'entends, jamais ! »

Draco ne savait pas où il était. Il savait seulement qu'il avait froid et qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il n'essaya pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas voir où il était…Il devait être auprès d'un mage noir en colère. Mais au fond de lui, il ne regretta pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait réussi à tourner le dos à toute sa famille, à son passé. Il en était fier. Mais le froid était toujours là…Allant même jusqu'à s'accentuer. Dans un espoir de garder un peu de chaleur, il se recroquevilla.

« Je vois que mon _fils_ me fait enfin l'honneur de revenir à lui ! » dit une voix qu'il reconnu comme celle de son père mais elle était beaucoup plus fatigué qu'à ses souvenirs.

Elle ne paraissait pas en colère ou déçu…Seulement lassé et un brin moqueuse. Ne comprenant pas du tout la situation, il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une cellule mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il y avait dans le manoir du seigneur noir ! Azakaban…La prison des sorciers…Mais pourquoi ?

Son père émit un son qui devait être un rire narquois. Draco se tourna vers lui. Il se situait dans une cellule en face de la sienne…Non loin, il reconnut son oncle, le mari de Bellatrix et quelques détraqueurs…Tiens ils sont encore là ? A croire qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris la leçon. Mais pourquoi il était dans cette prison en compagnie de son père…Est-ce que le Lord l'avait livré à la justice ? Non, plus qu'invraisemblable…Il aurait préféré le torturer avant de le tuer…Mais alors pourquoi.

« Ton cher survivant s'est réveillé et à l'aide de Severus, que le diable est son âme, il a vaincu le seigneur noir…Donc bienvenue dans ton éternel enfer ! »

Draco sourit. Pas parce qu'il était dans la pire prison qu'il connaisse. Non, il sourit car son Harry s'était enfin réveillé et que toute cette comédie était enfin fini. Puis son sourire s'évanouit s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry ne savait pas que ses sentiments étaient partagés…Draco compris alors qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais. Une chape de plomb tomba dans son estomac. Il n'avait aucune chance de le revoir…

000000000000000

Draco ne savait plus depuis combien de tant il était dans cet enfer et à vrai dire il ne s'en souciait plus. Il passait son temps à dormir…Pour échapper à ses entités qui lui volait ses quelques souvenirs qu'il avait avec Harry. Il devait donc en produire d'autres…Alors il rêvait qu'il était à ses côtés, qu'il connaissait le goût de sa peau, sa chaleur, le son de sa voix quand elle se faisait câline, ou encore quand il était en colère. Il rêvait de moments à deux, ou quand ils étaient entre amis…Il rêvait.

Mais à cause de cela, il s'était perdu. Il ne savait plus si il avait vraiment entendu Harry prononcé son nom dans ce cachot…Avait-il seulement été dans ce cachot ? Peut être n'était-ce qu'un rêve…Une folie de son cerveau malade. Oh il aurait pu demander à son père…Oui il aurait pu si celui-ci n'avait pas perdu la tête…lui aussi.

Il essayait vainement de trouvé le sommeil pour retrouver celui qui n'était plus qu'un rêve pour lui quand il entendit un remue-ménage dans les cellules environnantes. Curieux, il se retourna sur sa paillasse et fixa d'un œil morne la porte de la cellule. Il fut étonné de voir les détraqueurs passer devant lui avec empressement…Y avait-il une évasion ? Il haussa les épaules, après tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il se remit dans la même position qu'auparavant et ferma les yeux.

Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit, ni ne sentit la main qui se posa sur son épaule. Par contre, il n'entendit que trop bien la voix d'Harry. La même voix quémandeuse que dans le cachot. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés…Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?!? Cela lui fait encore plus mal que ce qu'il le pensait. Il se recroquevilla sur sa couche et laissa libre court à ses pleurs…Après tout, plus personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher…Il n'avait plus personne…Il n'était plus personne.

« Draco ! » se fit encore entendre la voix et cette fois-ci avec la même sensation de sécurité que lui avait procurée l'étreinte du brun. Il comprit qu'il était devenu fou…

« Allez-vous en…Vous n'existez pas…Tout n'est qu'une invention de mon esprit malade…Allez-vous en…S'il vous plait…Vous me faites mal…S'il vous plait…S'il vous plait…Harry… » La voix de Draco était rauque et faible de n'avoir pas parlé depuis un long moment…Et puis il n'avait pas la force de crier, de se sortir de cette douce folie.

« S'il vous plait…S'il vous plait » murmurait-il inlassablement, perdu dans la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur…Il ne voulait pas que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. A bout de force, il se laissa sombrer. Abandonnant pour un instant cette douleur qui le déchirait.

Draco sut tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé quand il se réveilla. Il avait chaud et il se sentait en sécurité…Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, de peur que cette sensation ne parte, l'abandonnant de nouveau au froid glacial et aux tortures mentales qui étaient le lot de cette prison. Mais quand il sentit une main errait sur son corps amaigrie, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve…La sensation était beaucoup trop réaliste.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Au lieu d'un plafond gris, il était noir avec des arabesques argenté…Il abaissa lentement les yeux pour tomber sur un drap de couleur verte émeraude, comme les yeux qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Cette paire d'yeux qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

Celui-ci ne parla pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sauter au cou de son amant onirique…Enfin, qui avait été onirique. Car il comptait bien en faire son amant…Mais pas tout de suite, pour le moment, il avait besoin de récupérer et il sera là pour l'aider. Le temps des rêves est terminé.

00000000 THE END 0000000


End file.
